I Said I Was Sorry
by Our Eleventh Hour
Summary: My thoughts on how the Marauders acted when Sirius played the prank on Snape about Remus and the Shrieking Shack. A one-shot. Rating for a smidge bit of language, I think one word maybe.


"James-"

"No."

"But-"

"I said no, Sirius." James Potter stalked off in the opposite direction of his best friend. Sirius tilted his head to the sky and swallowed.

"I said I was sorry." the fifteen year old Black said to himself. If there was one thing Sirius Black very rarely did, it was apologize. It had been nine days since the incident involving Snape, Moony the werewolf, and the Shrieking Shack.

Okay, so it wasn't a funny joke. Sirius hadn't honestly believed Severus Snape would get into the Shrieking Shack and come face to face with Remus Lupin in his werewolf form. He was just so angry with the greasy git! Sirius had received two months detention with McGonagall, a stern lecture from McGonagall, James had taken to ignoring him, Peter wasn't sure what to say, Dumbledore had just given Sirius a few disappointed looks, and Remus was acting much like Peter and James combined.

Repeatedly Sirius had tried to apologize to the other Marauders, but that wasn't going too well.

He returned his attention to the hall and made his way after James to their next class, Charms. During Charms, Sirius sat beside Lily Evans while Remus and James paired up, leaving Peter with a Frank Longbottom.

The entire school had been gossiping about the four boys, all wondering what exactly Sirius had done to earn the cold shoulders. Lily had asked a couple of times but none of the boys would answer her.

"You're not doing the right movement, Sirius." Lily explained gently as she watched Sirius. He didn't say anything, in fact he didn't even seem to hear her. The redheaded girl snapped her fingers in front of his face and finally received a reaction. He started and she repeated herself.

"Right. Sorry." he responded, allowing her to readjust his hold on his wand.

"Now, flick then say the incantation." she instructed, putting her hand back on her own wand.

Sirius aimed his wand at the croaking bullfrog and half-heartedly said, "_Silencio._" The frog continued to croak. Letting out a sigh, Sirius said, "Sorry."

"It's no big deal, Sirius." Lily told him, "Just focus. Try it again."

The boy nodded and raised his wand again. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Looking very confused, Sirius tried again and again to make sound come out.

"Maybe that'll teach you to not go around telling people things they have no business knowing." James Potter said angrily, causing Sirius and Lily to turn around. The entire room had gone quiet for about three seconds before Sirius stood up and left the room, barely holding back a run. "Git." James muttered.

"James Potter!" Lily shouted, "What is wrong with you?"

"No idea what you're talking abou-"

"Codswallop! Whatever Sirius did couldn't have been so bad you all turn your backs on him!"

James glared at her, standing up, "You don't know what he did Lily-"

"He's your best mate!"

"Not anymore."

Lily and James just sat and glared at each other before Professor Flitwick asked both of them to return to their chairs and sit down. Reluctantly, both students complied.

For the rest of the day, Sirius wasn't seen in his classes or in the halls. Lily checked the Gryffindor Common Room after Herbology, but he wasn't there either. When dinner came, she was more than worried. She had expected Sirius to go off and hide for the rest of classes but not to miss dinner. Lily couldn't eat so she decided to continue her search, beginning with his dorm.

"Treacle Tart." she muttered to the Fat Lady, who gladly let her in. Without hesitation, she went up the boys' staircase and found the Fifth Year Dorms. She didn't bother to knock, but almost wished she did.

"What do you want Evans?" James asked heatedly, putting a piece of parchment behind his back. Remus was there with him, along with Peter. Both were glancing between the girl and boy that were sure to have a row any minute now.

"I came to look for Sirius." Lily told him honestly before looking at Remus, "Have you seen him?"

Remus shook his head, "Not since Charms."

"That was really mean of you, James." Lily said after a long silence.

"You don't even know what's going on Evans! This wasn't some little teen drama, it was a matter of life and death for two people. He's lucky no one got hurt."

Lily studied him for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "And you've never done anything that endangered someone's life?"

"Of course not." James denied with an eye roll.

"So when you put fireworks in Severus' cauldron of Liquid Fire last term, that wasn't dangerous? You do realize he was sent to the Hospital Wing, right? You're fifteen year old boys, you make mistakes."

"Sirius _knew_ what he was doing." he added as if it would win the argument for him.

Lily snorted, "Everyone knows Sirius acts before he thinks. Remember in Second Year when he changed the Slytherins' Common Room to red and gold? Earlier that day he had been hexed and cursed by all kinds of Slytherins because of something he said in Transfiguration. Everyone knew it was him because he was the only one who would want some sort of revenge. Plus he sat there in front of Slughorn when he said, 'I'm so going to get back at them.'"

"She has a point, Prongs." Peter whispered.

Remus sighed, "They're right, James. Sirius always does the first thing that comes to mind before he thinks about the consquences. He didn't meant for Sni-you know to go to that certain place. Maybe we _are_ being a little hard on him."  
Lily figured her work here was done. As long as James was out numbered, there was a big chance he and Sirius would make things up.

The next morning, Sirius was sitting with his three friends and trying to make a whistle out of a piece of grass.

**a/n: Alright, not very good I know. But this is sort of how I imagine James and Sirius arguing and fighting when Sirius tells Snape about the Shrieking Shack. Honestly I didn't like this version, I think I rushed it but...maybe I'll do it over some day.**


End file.
